The present invention relates to a conductive path protection structure which includes a first protector for protecting a conductive path and a second protector separate from the first protector for protecting a conductive path.
In the related art, when a wire harness used for electrical wiring of a vehicle or the like is disposed, for example, under the floor of a vehicle, or the like, since a conductive path such as an electric wire is likely to be damaged by jumping of a small stone or the like, the conductive path is protected by an exterior member called a protector and thus damage of the conductive path is prevented.
This protector is used, for example, as a protector which protects most of the conductive path by a tubular member having a simple shape such as a corrugated tube, and in a case where rigidity should be increased partially, a protector which is a separated member from the tubular protector is used.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a protector for the wire harness which includes a visual hole capable of confirming an end position of a corrugated tube inserted in a protector.
In addition, in recent years, due to the widespread use of a hybrid vehicle or the like, a high-voltage electric wire is widely used for the wire harness.
Therefore, in order to distinguish the high-voltage electric wire from the low-voltage electric wire in consideration of the safety aspect, it is possible to distinguish by unifying the color of an insulating coating material covering an peripheral surface of the electric wire to orange.
Such a method of identifying the specifications of electric wires such as high pressure, low pressure, or the like also tends to be applied to protectors attached to electric wires. Therefore, both the first protector and the second protector described above are getting colored orange in a case of being used as protectors for the high-voltage electric wires.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2012-217286